Chapter 3/Prepping for a fight
At the hideout Typhuss looks at the others. Well there's only one thing we can do, get for the fight says Typhuss as he looks at Sam then at Fiona and Michael. Will looks at them. We're vastly outnumbered against highly skilled assassins we need a plan of action Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss thinks about it and comes up with an idea. What if we pull a ruse on them like if they don't back off and call off the hit we kill Amanda says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then at Sam. Will gets a shuttle and loads charges on board it and looks at Sam. You sure this will work? Will says as he looks at Sam. He looks at WIll. If I make it explode it will work Sam says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Typhuss translates what Sam said. He's going to destroy the shuttle says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will walks over to the console and activates the shuttle's auto-pliot and the shuttle lifts off and heads towards the assassins base, Typhuss gets ready to hail the base. At the assassin's base their looking for Amanda when they see a Starfleet shuttle and they're being contacted by Admiral Kira as he introduces himself. This Vice Admiral Kira, back off and call the hit off if you don't we will kill Amanda says Typhuss over the com of their base. Angela looks at the screen. You don't got the guts to do it Admiral because you're a Starfleet officer your morals won't let you do it Angela says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss looks at her. You don't know me at all says Typhuss on the screen. Back at Michael's loft, Typhuss taps a button on the console and the shuttle blows up in a fiery ball then Typhuss closes the channel. Will looks at his uncle. Think they got the message? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him and Michael. I hope so says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Amanda looks at them. Hahaha, they'll learn that I wasn't on the shuttle and they'll come and attack you and kill you all and set me free Amanda says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Shut up Will says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at Amanda. It will be one hell of a fight and we will win, you have no idea what skills I have says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him and smirks Will walks over to them then out of no where he's shot by a bullet in the shoulder and he falls down to the floor as Typhuss runs over to Will and gets the bullet and sniffs it and sees what it's coated with and looks at Michael. Michael, its some kind of poison says Typhuss as he looks at Michael. He looks at him. What do we do? Michael says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Give him the cure says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then takes out a hypospray and injects the cure into Will's body. Will breathes fine and then opens his eyes. What the hell happen Will says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. You were hit with poison, you are fine says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Thanks Will says as he looks at his uncles. Typhuss looks at him. Your welcome, anyone see the sniper says Typhuss as he looks at Will then at Sam.